Why is there a bucket of Black Sludge over the bed?
by light-and-Shadows-Mist-and-ice
Summary: A One shot full of Teefe (Keefe/Tam) and just a little Sophitz


**(A:/N) I know that this is a little late for Valentines day and I should be writing Deception but I had to write some Teefe/Kam/HeartofDarkness stuff. I finally wrote something In the Keepers Fandom! At first this was a cute little oneshot that involved Keefe and Tam bickering, then I added Sophitz and then on top of that I got to add some angst that really sucks. bUt I wrote some that wasn't totally cliche!**

"Keefe, why is there a bucket of black sludge above our bed?" Tam asked the blond haired elf sitting across from him.

"I don't know Tam, why is there a bucket of lack sludge above our bed?"

"You can't just answer a question with another question." he and Keefe had been together 7 years now and Keefe still managed to pull stuff like this. Sure, the number of stunts like this had dwindled since the early years of their relationship. But occasionally he would do stuff like this.

"Tam I'm telling you that this time it was not me." The sentence would have been more convincing if Keefe hadn't had the most sheepish grin on his face.

Tam gave him a look that suggested that he didn't believe him at all.

"Fine, I give up I was sleep pranking again. It's a real problem you know. At least two elves have it." He paused for effect. "That's like 0.005 percent of the elven population." Tam sighed, sometimes Keefe could really push his buttons. Still he was really cute when he lied, a little smirk on his face, the way he kept his hands in his pockets, how he never made direct eye contact. Speaking of eyes Keefe's eyes looked really good today: all blue and sparkly. He looked good in general today, Blonde hair still effortlessly messy (Even though he had spent like ten minutes doing it this morning). His blue tunic was untucked. He even had a smear of the black sludge on his face.

"Tam, Tam are you okay," It was only then that he realized that he had been staring for like two minutes already.

"Yeah, I'm fine.. Just zoned out."

"Sure… Anyway before you asked about the sludge I was going to tell you that Foster wanted us to come over to her place for some _Big Important Announcement_ , I have a feeling that Fitz finally popped the question."

"Finally, hasn't he been wanting to do that since like Sophie Graduated?"

"I told her that we can be over at around threeish. Are you in? Or are you going to be a bucket of black sludge and miss out on the Mallomelt that will obviously be there?"

"Yes Keefe I'll come, I'll have to be the responsible one there, make sure that everyone stays in the room and doesn't set the house on fire." He leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips just once and went back to his business.

"Hey guys what's up." Sophie said very obviously hiding her hands behind her back. "Hey Fitz, Tam and Keefe are here get more cheese." Fitz came in carrying a platter of what looked like orange plastic with wax around it. He was smiling very big and couldn't stand still enough for him and Keefe to grab some _cheese_.

They walked into the living room and saw that Biana, Dex, Linh along with Wylie who looked really out of place in the crowd of younger shorter elves. All of them were looking at Sophie and Fitz expectantly.

Tam however decided to look around the room that had changed since he was last here. The last time he was here the room had been furnished very sternly, white couches with metal coffee tables and nothing else. Now since Sophie and Fitz had officially moved in together (Sophie spent most nights at Fitz's place anyway) his influence had taken over. Over the mantel were picture of them, pictures of the whole group together at the youngest of the groups graduation, There was also a picture of Sandor and Grizel and their newborn son Kibo. On the couches were pretty teal pillows _not surprising_ and a brown throw blanket that had been thrown over Biana. All the coffee tables had books and flowers on them. They had been trying to hide the bridal magazines from the group but some had slipped out from under an issue of _Elven Weekly._ A fire crackled in the fireplace giving the room a very homey and romantic vibe. _Yeah he was going to have to be the responsible one today._

"So we have gathered you all here today because we have a very important thing to tell you," Sophie started "Fitz and I are…."

"Having a baby?!" Biana finished for her. Obviously her mind had gone somewhere completely different than Tam's.

"No. No. No. No. Not that for a long, long, long time. Fitz and I are getting married!" Sophie exclaimed her previous enthusiasm extinguished by a little.

"That's even better! Now I get to plan a wedding! Also I'm really happy for you two." Biana said very excited. Linh looked absolutely ecstaticshe hugged the couple and then sat back down to her plate of cheese. Sophie had been trying to teach Linh more about the forbidden cities as she was going to be a member of the collective soon. Linh had taken a liking to abbreviations and used them in everyday conversation. Dex looked like he was reliving the time when Sophie kissed him to prove a point (one of the groups favourite stories). He himself got up and congratulated the couple.

"Good Job, you did the thing and she said yes," He then promptly sat back down. Keefe decided that he was going to go for the cheese. Instead of congratulating the couple he did a dive roll for the platter on the coffee table, grabbed a handful of cheese and backward sommersalted back to the couch, set the cheese down and then go up to Sophie with cheese on his tunic.

"Congrats, I ask only one thing of you before I accept my bestmanship, You must name you first child after me and or Tam." It should be noted that there was an elven wine and Keefe had had a few glasses and was now quite drunk. He sat down and started to gobble down the cheese only stopping to unwrap them from the wax. Tam knew that Keefe loved him but he also knew that there was always going to be an ache where Sophie was concerned. So when they had gotten together Keefe had stopped hanging out with them for a few weeks, when Sophie and Fitz had moved in together he had gotten mildly drunk. Tam guessed that Keefe would learn to accept it but you never really get over your first crush. Even if your gay or Bi.

He decided that they should probably get going before Keefe broke something.

"Thanks for the cheese Sophie, Keefe and I are going to get going now. Big day tomorrow. Congrats and stay safe okay don't do anything that I wouldn't do." He and Keefe left and light leaped home.

"Hey Tam?" Keefe asked.

"Yeah Keefe what's up?"

"The sky duh, the proper question is what's on my mind. The answer to that question is this. Am I ever going to stop thinking about the _what ifs?_ I love you and everything but there's just this feeling that their making so many memories and I just can't stop thinking about what if it was me? Ya know. What if Sophie and I had gotten together and that was me standing at the door with a platter of cheese?"

"Keefe I can't properly answer that question, but I can sure try. Maybe you can make memories just like that with someone else. Someone like me."

"Tam where are you going with this?"

"I'm saying that me and you can make memories together. We already have the house and the furniture. Maybe our memories won't be like Sophie and Fitz's but they'll be like us. The pranking the teasing and the good morning kisses are all us. They're _our_ memories _our_ moments. I love you, you're my I don't know heart to my darkness or something. We can even have our own name like Sophitz but better."

"Kam, I like Kam," said Keefe more sober than he was a few minutes ago.

"I'm quite partial to Teefe myself but whatever floats your boat Keefe,"

"You just want Teefe because it has your name first."

"Well you just like Kam for the same reasons."

They had made their way to the front door now, Keefe turned to him suddenly.

"I love you, Tam Song."

"I love you, Keefe Sencen,"

"Come here," Keefe said a lost twinkle in his eyes. He pulled him into a kiss that would make the stars sing.

"So should we have supper? We left before they got to that at the party."

"Sure Keefe, we can go eat, just not anything with cheese."

 **AN: ALLISON: I really need to work on endings. I was working on this for like 2.5 straight hours so be proud of me! BTW I was listening to No Sound Without Silence by** _ **The Script**_ **when I wrote the Tam pouring his heart out to Keefe. It's a really good album to listen to when writing romance. Happy Valentines day.**

 **-Allison the wise**


End file.
